Pants
by Strawberry Shake
Summary: If he didn't know better, he would think that he's in love with her. NejiTen.


Warning: Neji being a little (a lot) out of character, Lee being the all knowing member and Tenten being too darn hot. In Neji's view, at least.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own a pair of pants.

* * *

><p>One thing that Neji likes about Tenten (well, not really like, as in, <em>like<em>, since that would imply him having romantic feelings for his teammate, which he does not!) is that she isn't as girly as the other kunoichi, which makes it easier to be around her. She would always be without makeup, or wear comfortable clothes, which, in Neji's _totally_ non-biased opinion, still makes her look much prettier than the others.

But never, not even in his wildest dreams, (not that he dreams about Tenten often) did he imagine that she would wear such _scandalous_ pants.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, as soon as he saw Tenten sitting on the couch with her legs crossed.

"These?" she said as he lifted her right leg to show Neji. "They're called skinny jeans, Neji."

Neji stared. And stared. And stared some more.

The so called _skinny jeans_ that Tenten was wearing were different from her other pants. The ones that she always wore were boyish and baggy, shorts that hid her long and curvy legs, (he had only seen them once, and by accident, too!) but these pants just made them look longer and curvier, as it hugged her legs perfectly, and Neji couldn't help but notice that she looked much better looking (not that he thought she was good looking before) in them.

"Why are you wearing them?" he asked, trying to keep his eyes away from her legs, but with no success. He wondered if other male react like this. If so, he would have a hard time doing the mission while fending off possible harassers.

Tenten scoffed. "Cause I can't go around showing my panties to everyone."

As tempting as that sounds, (not that he was tempted) Neji looked affronted. He didn't understand why she would wear something that ridiculous, (and by ridiculous, he meant hot) so he looked at Lee for a better explanation, but he just shrugged. He didn't seem as bothered about Tenten's tight fitting pants as Neji.

He went to sit beside Lee, who was visibly enjoying their little banter, as he had an all knowing smile on his face.

"Where are your usual pants?"

"At home, in the wash," she answered nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up from the scroll that she was reading.

Neji couldn't believe how she could be so casual about this. Doesn't she know how (dare he say it) sexy she looks in those pants? He needed to do something before she wears that on their mission and drastically decrease his performance. He distracted himself by fixing his attention on his other not female, not sexy teammate, Lee. (man, he wanted to punch that greasy grin off his face!)

"Seriously, Lee." He diverted the conversation to their poor teammate. "How can she wear something like that on a mission?" Lee shrugged and kept quiet, thinking that it would be better for him and his sanity to stay off their squabble.

"I believe I told you they were jeans," Tenten stated as calmly as she could when she faced them. "Besides, what's wrong with wearing this?"

"You don't understand." Neji himself didn't understand much.

Tenten started at him uninterestedly. "If you must know, I bought these a long time ago, but I forgot I had them, so I'm wearing it before it gets too tight for me." She stood up to show Neji her pants, and even did a turn to display how it made her butt look good. She stopped, with her back facing Neji, and cupped her butt. "I think it looks good on me."

He cursed at how seductive she looked while innocently showing them her pants. He wiped his sweaty forehead, as it was taking all his willpower (more that what it took to defeat pseudo-Neji during their fight with the Akatsuki) to prevent himself from just touching her butt to see if they're really as firm as they look.

"Still," he managed to say despite his dry throat. "I refuse to believe that you're fighting in that."

"What, you think I can't?" She pointed to herself, suddenly looking offended. She had her hand on her bag which contained all her weapons scrolls. "I've fought in army clothes, in winter clothes, in spandex — heck, I've even fought in a skirt before!"

Neji remembers that all too well. Good times, good times.

"But this is different! What you're wearing, it's too… _close fitting_." He sighed, as he was close to mentioning the word tight, which his pants would be soon, if Tenten doesn't change in time for their mission.

"Look, I've seen Ino and Sakura wear them at missions. They seem to handle it pretty well." Tenten crossed her arms indignantly. "Plus I don't see you bitching about their pants."

"Yamanaka specializes in Mind Transfer Techniques. I doubt that there's much need for body movement. Haruno is a medic, plus, she has Naruto on her team. He would've blown the whole place up before Sakura gets to do anything!" Neji exclaimed, to which Lee and Tenten nodded in agreement. "And why should I worry about their pants? We're not even on the same team."

"How unfortunate for me then," she muttered under her breath, but Neji just ignored her.

"You, on the other hand, are a combat specialist." He pointed at her pants, but took it back immediately, as his hands might suddenly slip and start groping her legs. "You need to be able to move without constrictions. You can't go fighting around wearing that."

"So now you're saying that Ino and Sakura are better than me?" Tenten immediately took her weapons scrolls and rolled them out in anger.

Neji sighed. Seriously, can't she take a hint? Doesn't she know that the mere presence of her (in boyish clothes or not) makes him struggle every single day, trying hard to stay as civil as he can, fighting his all too active hormones, just so he would not disrespect her in any way, because he looks up to her in a way much more profound than just his liking for her long slender legs or her firm backside?

If he didn't know better, he would think that he's in love with her.

"Come on, Tenten. When did I say that?" Neji held his hands up in defense as he looked at Lee, trying to ask for some back up. "Seriously, Lee. When did I say that?"

Lee just chuckled in amusement.

"I still don't get why you're so against the pants," she said as she rolled her scrolls back in place. "It's just a lower garment designed to keep my bare legs from being stared at by perverted mongrels in the streets. I think it's serving its purpose."

"I wouldn't worry much about the perverted mongers in the _streets_ now, Tenten," Lee, who was watching Neji's expression the whole time, said. "Personally, though, I think it looks very hot on you." He winked at Neji, who looked scandalized.

"Thank you, Lee," Tenten replied cheerfully, not noticing the little stare down that her teammate's were having.

"Anyway," Lee said as he looked at his watch. "It's about time we leave, don't you think so, Neji?"

Despite having his hormones bouncing off the walls inside his body, he was still a jounin, and he must focus on the more important matters at hand (yes, more important than Tenten's legs) which is their mission. Grudgingly, Neji nodded, and watched as Lee left to prepare (more like leave them alone in the room) for the mission.

"Don't worry, Neji." Tenten walked towards him and stopped close enough to give him a generous view of her thighs. "I'll change when we get back."

She patted his head and followed Lee, leaving him to think of more (because he has honestly thought of a lot) inappropriate thoughts as he stared at her legs and backside while she walked out of the room.

Le sigh.

It's going to be a long, _long_ trip.

…

…

…

"How long did he stare at my butt, Lee?"

"The whole time, I believe."

Tenten smirked.

"_Just as planned._"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back! It's been too long, eh. ;)


End file.
